D
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis Missy confronts Fantina, and quickly defeats her Duskull and Drifblim. However, trouble arises as Fantina sends Mismagius, who shifts the entire field into its favor by creating illusions. Chapter Plot The grunt dares Mr. Berlitz to call the bodyguards. Mr. Berlitz is surrounded, and complies to the grunt's order, and nobody picks the call up. Mr. Berlitz is in distress, knowing the bodyguards are professionals and would never abandon their client. The grunt laughs, and shows a video, in which Paka and Uji disappeared, after being hit by the energy beam. Mr. Berlitz drops his device, and the grunt assures him while his daughter is fine, she is still abducted, and are willing to release her if he pays the price. The grunt takes Mr. Berlitz away, who asks who are they to demand a ransom of 1.5 billion dollars. The grunt replies he is a member of Team Galactic, and are conducting the plans to create a new world. The group is at the Gym, where missy answers the third question. Missy answers correctly, and the group is taken to the next floor. Pearl understands how the system works, but is annoyed that these all are math questions. Diamond reminds Fantina did study a lot. Pearl asks she studied Pokémon, and asks what does that have to do with math. Diamond answers she *divided* and conquered, causing Pearl to fall down from the pun. Missy answers the final question correctly, and goes to the final floor, where they encounter Fantina, who greets them. Upon arriving, the group feels woozy a bit, to which Pearl thinks they just rode too many lifts. The statue introduces Fantina, and starts mumbling. Diamond and Pearl feel even more woozy, and wonder if missy will be all right. The battle starts, as Fantina sends Duskull against missy's Munchlax she borrowed from Diamond. The two sides clash, and Diamond supports Lax to show missy what it has to offer. Missy thanks Diamond, since she understands how Lax is battling. Lax uses Lick, which defeats Duskull in an instant. Missy smiles, and calls Lax back, then sends Empoleon to face Fantina's Drifblim. Drifblim uses Ominous Wind, which blows Empoleon and missy away. On a closer look, something is glowing on Empoleon. Drifblim continues using Ominous Wind, but the sparkles turn Driflbim frozen; Empoleon was slowly emitting Blizzard, which fused with Ominous Wind to create this effect. Fantina praises missy for the clever use of these moves. She declares the real fun starts, and sends Mismagius. Mismagius starts whispering, causing Diamond, Pearl, missy and Empoleon to become dizzy. Suddenly, missy and Empoleon are surrounded by a jungle. Diamond and Pearl are shocked, until the latter realizes this is the power of Fantina's illusions, for she used this power on them when they arrived on the floor. He urges missy not to give in to the illusions. Empoleon uses Metal Claw to attack Mismagius, but it falls down, defeated. Missy is in distress, as Empoleon should've defeated Mismagius with her superior speed. Fantina claims the fastest Pokémon attacks the last; she explains while missy was knowledgable to have answered the questions using logic, she wonders how will missy do in this environment where logic does not apply to her illusions. Missy sends Ponyta, who enters mud, and starts panicking. Missy tries to calm it down, but Ponyta is hit, too. Pearl notes Mismagius used Dark Pulse. Diamond wonders what was the point of all math questions, and Pearl tells this is to challenge missy, to distort her perception of reality with hallucinations. With her last Pokémon, missy sends Lax. Debuts Move *Trick Room *Dark Pulse *Ominous Wind Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters